paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotta stick with the Herd: SylviaXChandler pups
These future gen pups belong to Tundrathesnowpup After finally getting over Tundra, Chandler meets and starts dating Sylvia. The two dogs grow up and end up marrying. Soon, a group of pups were born- Three boys and a little girl Appearances: Colt: He has perked ears and a darker version of his mother's coat. His tail is very small, like his dad, and he has darker slate gray markings on his belly and paws. He wears a red collar and has bright brown eyes Bullseye: Like his father, he has a bit of a wiry coat, with a mix of his parents colors- blue and dark gray. He has a darker gray spot around his eye, and another ring around it. He has his mother's bright purple eyes and wears a white collar. Scooby: A bit of a black sheep of the family, Scooby inherited a brown coat from Sylvia's shepherd ancestors. He has some lighter slate blue spots along his back and paws, and has large perked ears. He wears a turquoise collar and has brown eyes like Chandler. Merida: She looks the most like her mother, but has a small tail like daddy Chandler. She's got long fur that's darker than her mother, but has her lighter blue under-belly- paws, and face. She has her mother's blue eyes. but has a few darker spots given to her by Chandler. She wears a pink collar. Personalities: Colt: Rough and tumble boy that always wants to rough-house. He and his brother Bullseye are an unstoppable whirlwind of trouble and mud. He loves to play in the pig-pen sometimes at Farmer Al and Yumi's, and Sylvia has to herd up her boys into the washtub. Bullseye: Like his brother, he's preferring to stay in the mud and the dirt, wrestling whatever can move, even if it results in a few scratches. He loves to herd like his mom, and wants to become like her some day. He's got a golden heart, but often covers it with his mischeivous attitude Scooby: More needy and attention seeking like his dad- he's a very cuddly and affectionate puppy. His heart is in the right place, but he just doesn't know how to control his emotions. He's always wanting to impress people, get them to like him Merida: Big heart, little body, she gained her father's small stature, but makes up for it with love and affection. even though she wasn't born the runt, she's smaller than all her brothers as they grow up, growing bigger than her dad, but not as tall as her mother. She loves to make people happy, and actually likes to go visit Tex at the farm so she can help him with the horses. Though because of her crush on Crash, she turns into a slight Bully in attempts to make him happy- turning into his little minion. Trivia *Scooby has a massive crush on Aurora , and Merida has a bigger one on Crash . Like pup like father XD They're relentless in their efforts, much like their father was when he was crushing hard on Tundra. But eventually, Scooby finds a girl his own age that he falls head-over-tail for, adorable Liberty Gallery Colt.jpg|Colt designed for me by Confetii <3 thank you! Lovestruck.jpg|Scooby crushing on Aurora drawn by Confetii~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Next Generation Category:Males Category:Females Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Civilian character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Future generation Category:Second generation Category:Mixed Breed